The Stolen Heart
by Tai-Bear
Summary: RosexDoctor Fic. It just a sweet song fic about the two after the Journey's End Were Rose and the doctor enjoy some alone time.


**The Stolen Heart**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or any of it's characters; Nor do I own the song Stolen by Dashboard Confessions .

**Author Note: Please be kind this is my first song fic so if your going to criticize make sure its constructive not hurtful okay.**

**_We watch the seasonPull up it's own stakesAnd catch the last weekendOf the last weekBefore the gold and the glimmer have been replacedAnother sun soaked season fades away_**

It wasn't some far of place in some far away time but that didn't matter. The planet had a beautiful sunrise . Rose and the other Doctor sat out back of her fathers summer home. They were undeniably surrounded by beauty. The house was painted a nice plan white with ivy that grew all along its sides. The porch was furnished with two rocking chairs and a table all made of oak. In back there was a little bit of a porch with a little boardwalk attached to it that lead out to the lake.

_**You have stolen my heartYou have stolen my heart**_

The Doctor had planed this little retreat as a way to spend sometime with Rose. There relationship so far had been tricky. For Rose it was wired when they touched but she always came back for more. There was no doubt that she loved this new Doctor.

_**Invitation onlyGrand FarewellsCrush the best oneOf the best onesClear liquor and cloudy eyedToo early to say goodnight**_

The Doctor had the same feelings but was a little unsure how to approach the situation. He didn't want to push to hard and have it all back fire but he wanted her to see how much she meant to him. He remembered the first night they'd spent in the mansion. All alone and a bottle of strawberry Bacardi. Of course things went as far as they'd wanted them to. In that moment Rose finally let go of the other doctor she'd traveled with only to fall into the arms of the new doctor in her life. Even though they were exhausted from previous activities… they stayed awake all through the night just talking.

_**You have stolen my heartYou have stolen my heart**_

Here they were again in another morning after. It wasn't awkward or odd just plain beautiful. Rose sat next to the Doctor at the edge of the little boardwalk. There feet dangled over the edge and into the water.

Rose looked over to the Doctor and said " This summer has been so fantastic" She leaned in and kissed him lightly. The Doctor chuckled and replied " Yes, well I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself and can you believe we didn't even have to leave the earth". " It's nice to be able to be this close with you. I've really wanted to find a way and I think I've found it along with some peace" Rose said with all seriousness.

"Well then we should come around here more often. I'm glad that I can hold onto you with no fear or regret. Not worrying about how time or space could tare us apart." Said the doctor in a nonchalant tone before he became very serious. He leaned in and whispered into her ear " I'll love you forever Rose Tyler".

_**And from the ball room floorWe are in celebrationOne good stretch before our hibernationOur dreams assured and we allWill sleep wellSleep Well**_

The Doctor had caught wind of an end of summer event while shopping about town with Rose. He knew that once they returned home things would get difficult. He was going to propose to her tonight if it was the last thing he did. He'd bought the ring months ago but hadn't had the opportunity, privacy or , Courage to do it yet. He was set on doing tonight no if ands or but's about it. He'd spent the previous days thinking of ways to make his proposal perfect. This event was just what he needed.

That evening the little town that the mansion was settled in became a never ending stretch of pure magic.

"Oh" cried rose as they came into view of the town. "It's gorgeous" She was so caught up in the moment that the Doctor had to drag her along for a bit till she came to her scenes. The streets were filled with venders and games. Children ran busily in the streets while under a pavilion the adults danced the night away. "Care to dance?" asked the doctor. "Sure, lets see if you've still got moves" Rose giggled as she lead the way to the pavilion. When the two had join together to dance there was no doubt in the doctors mind that they belonged together. He could feel it in the way they moved and how there bodies fit together. The Doctor whispered to him self "alright its now or never". Rose had no idea what he was talking about. " What's now or never" He wasn't listening he was to busy giving himself some more mental encouragement "Doctor…is everything alright:" Then from out of no were the doctor dropped to one knee and half spoke half screamed the words that would change there lives forever. " **Rose Tyler will you marry me! **" "What!! " Rose looked a little freaked out for a moment and slowly regained her composure as did the Doctor. He asked one more time a little more slowly and without the screaming. " Rose… will. You. Marry me."

_**you have stolen **_

silence passed over the crowed and rose seemed to be at a loss for words

_**you have stolen **_

Still no response

_**you have stolen my heart**_

Still silence and now the Doctor was beginning to worry.

When out of no were Rose gave him a deep passionate kiss. " is that a yes then?" asked the Doctor still on one knee. Rose blurted out " of course it's a yes. Yes I'll marry you ." The Doctor jumped up and grabbed a hold of Rose spinning her around before placing a kiss on her forehead.

_**Watch you spin aroundIn your highest heelsYou are the best oneOf the best onesWeAllLookLikeWeFeel**_

Together they danced till there was no one else around. It was as if they were dancing a victory dance. Celebrating how far they'd come despite all the trials and tribulations. It was as if the universe which had torn them apart and put them back together was finally going to let them have some peace. _**you have stolen my **_

_**you have stolen my **_

_**you have stolen my heart**_

They had a lovely Time during there last few days. The Doctor dreaded the ride home. He and Rose had done rock, paper, scissors to see which one was going to tell her mum. Unfortunately he lost there for he had to break it to Jackie. He was afraid she'd do something rash like slap him but when he told her she almost slapped him but instead said " I can't resign myself to calling you son but welcome to the family Doctor" then she hugged him and her daughter. There in that moment they knew it'd be alright. The Doctor was already think about children and the wonderful ever after that he and Rose would share.


End file.
